


Tease

by RumbleFish14



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: NORMAN IS TIRED OF HIS GIRL FRIENDS BITCHING AND DECIDES TO LOOK FOR SOME "COMFORT" ELSEWHERE





	Tease

Norman jerked open the door to his jeep and slammed it back again as he got out and lit a cigarette. He had been fighting none stop with her since this morning and he was tired of it. Nothing he ever did was good enough. Too much working and travel, not spending enough time with her. Of course, she never bitched about the money he brought in, wouldn't happen if he didnt go to work every day.

 

It had been this way since he met her, not right off he bat but just after she moved in with him it had turned to shit. Guess that's what he gets for dating again, too much hassle. Was easier to fuck on the go and not worry about anything else besides getting each other off then hasta la vista and he was outta there.

 

His phone started ringing and he dug into his pocket to grab it, seeing her name on the screen, he scuffed and tossed it back into the jeep before heading into the bar.

 

It was dark and loud, not many people around but the aura around him just oozed darkness. Everyone could tell he was in a shitty mood and left him alone this time. He walked to the bar and took a seat, nodding once at the bartender before his glass of whiskey appeared in front of him and he downed the whole thing.

 

"Bad day Norman?" a feminine voice said beside him.

 

He glanced over to see one of the regular bar bunnies sitting next to him, her make up already smeared and her breath smelled like dick and old beer. She looked thoroughly fucked and he wasn't in the mood for seconds or fifths or whatever you could classify that as.

 

"Yeah, not in the mood for company either."

 

She laughed and sidled up closer to him so he could feel her chest against his arm, "oh, don't be like that. Could make you forget all about her."

 

Norman moved his arm, swallowing back his drink in one shot, "said not interested, move along."

 

She huffed but took the hint and got up, leaving him alone. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and knew by the time he left he would be shit faced drunk, probably get a hotel room so he didnt have to go home to her shit. He knew the relationship was over, it had been over for a long time but he hated to be alone.

 

Music came on from the juke box and he swivelled in his chair, glaring at the machine. Playing some sexy dance music, nothing fast just sensuous and that wasn't what he was in the mood for until he saw who had turned it on.

 

She had dark hair and green eyes, moving her body perfectly to the music. Her short shirt riding high on her thighs, letting him see the curve of her ass every time she moved.

 

Norman licked his lips, resting his elbows against the bar and just watched her. Feeling the his jeans tighten each time he saw her ass. The way she moved was like nothing he had ever seen before, it was sensous and magical. The twist of her hips, grinding her ass back as some random guy came up behind her.

 

She laughed and placed the strangers hands on her hips, grinding back into his groin. Norman could tell she wanted sex, didnt matter from who but she wanted it and with the way she looked, he knew she would get it. But the guy behind her didnt look like he was up to any good, kept nodding at his group of friends in the corner.

 

Norman watched her intently, taking a long drink of his whiskey as he caught her eyes. Slowly parting his lips to take a drink, nice and slowly going down his throat. A drip of alcohol sliding down his chin. She had kept dancing but her eyes now watched him, every move he made. He smiled and licked over his lips slowly, pumping his hips into the air so subtly that if she hadn't been watching, no one would have noticed.

 

Her mouth parted a little, pushing the guy behind her off to the side. Hearing him curse and push his way back to his friends. He watched her glide to the far end of the bar, leaning on her elbows so her ass was high in the air. Her legs parting and showing him her ass.

 

Norman moaned, not being able to take it any longer he moved his way down the bar until he was right behind her. Putting his hands on her hips, sliding them over her ass and down her soft thighs, "looking for some company?"

 

She giggled and leaned back into his touch, "might be, you interested?"

 

Norman pushed his cock to grind against her ass and she gasped, "that answer your question?"

 

She dropped down low to the ground and slowly came back up. Her ass sliding against him the whole time, wiggling her ass on his cock, "it does, I'm Beth."

 

His hand slid down between her legs, feeling the silky material of her panties, "Norman, been watchin you tease all those guys. Not a nice thing to do."

 

Beth grinned, "teasing is fun and some where down deep he knew he would never get this," she grinded harder against him.

 

Norman moaned, pushing her thong aside to get the first feel of her wet pussy, "oh, I bet he wishes he could."

 

"Do you?"

 

Norman chuckled, "from the feel of it, I know I'm gonna get it."

 

Beth turned to face him, her mouth dropping open when she realized who he was, "I think you know that I'm not gonna say no to you."

 

He leaned into her, pulling his hand from under her skirt and up to his mouth to take a taste, "no reason to say no."

 

Beth let her hands slide from his chest to his noticeable bulge, "bathroom?"

 

Norman nodded and pushed her in front of him to lead the way to the bathroom. Probably being a little more forceful then he should have been but he couldn't help it. She was everything he wanted right now. Frisky, with a little bit of an attitude and one hell of a body.

 

She pushed the door open a pulled him by his pants until he fell against her and she could slam the door closed, pushing him against it. His hands circled her waist and pressed their groins together, making them both moan together.

 

"Kiss me."

 

Norman smirked and kissed her, sliding his tongue into her open mouth. Moaning at her minty breath and the way she twirled her tongue all around his, her hands heading down to unbutton his jeans and slid into his pants to grab his cock.

 

He moaned as she worked him slowly but with a hard grip, twisting her wrist at the head and spreading the pre-come all over him, "fuck, your hands feel good."

 

Beth smiled, putting her mouth by his ear, "you should feel my mouth then."

 

Norman pushed his jeans down more and fisted her hair, "then get on your knees and show me girl."

 

Beth dropped to her knees and opened her mouth to lick over his blunt head, tasting him and wetting his cock enough to open her mouth wide and take him in. Hearing him moan just added to how wet she was, being on the floor of a dirty bathroom with his cock stuffed in her mouth was like heaven.

 

"Fuck, that mouth is good. Suck me deeper."

 

Norman watched from above as she opened her mouth wide and took more of him in until the tip of his cock started to slide down the back of her throat. He threw his head back and moaned, pulling at her hair and pushing her back down.

 

"God damn that feels good, oh shit."

 

He jerked her up and kissed her mouth, tasting his own cock on her just made him harder, "cant wait to feel that pussy around me."

 

Beth groaned and pushed up her skirt, hiking her leg up to his hip and grabbing his cock to aim it at herself, "strong enough to hold me while I ride you?"

 

Norman grinned, "hell yeah, get that ass up here."

 

Beth climbed up his body, his hands cupping her ass and sliding her thong back over. The tip of his cock sliding back and forth against her slickness, "come on now, don't tease."

 

"Teasing is the best part remember?" He bit his lip as he pushed into her, holding her up as her back arched and took him in deeper, "fuck you are tight, God."

 

Beth gripped his arms and started to work herself back and forth against him, she was so wet he had no trouble sliding in on one thrust and getting balls deep inside her. Holding her up by the ass, as she rode him.

 

"Damn, you're really deep this way.."

 

He grunted and buried his face into her neck, sucking and biting on it. Seeing her hips pump him fast and hard, pushing her skirt up further so he could watch her pussy swallow him up, making him drip.

 

"God, you got me close already girl. Work it just like that.."

 

Beth smiled and loved how he was watching everything. Feeling her own release coming soon, the way he was hitting her g-spot each time she pushed back down on him. 

 

"Ah, so close..so fucking close Norman.."

 

He moaned and took over, slamming his hips up into her, jolting her body. The tight grip on her ass was the only thing that kept her from falling as she came. 

 

"Yes!!" Beth moaned and held on, his pace hard and unrelenting.

 

"Shit, come all over my cock baby. God, just like that, right there!" Norman grunted deeply as he spilled himself in her, letting his head drop back to hit the wall just as the last of his come dripped into her and his hips slowed, then stopped.

 

Both of them breathing hard, the after shocks of their orgasms making them pant and whimper, "fuck you are damn good."

 

Norman chuckled, finally enjoying sex for once since it wasn't with 'her', "thanks sweetheart, you were damn good yourself."

 

He helped her down and kept her skirt up so he could see his come running down her thighs. Beth was flushed red, blushing as he watched. "You come here often Norman?"

 

He handed her a paper towel to wipe herself up, "nope, but now I got a reason to come here." He pulled out a pen and grabbed her hand, writing down his number, "call me sometime."

 

"Sure."

 

Norman kissed her cheek and tucked himself away before heading back out to the bar, tossed some money on the bar for his drinks before he left. Smiling the entire time he drove home.


End file.
